


Das deutsche R

by Christywalks



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 莫扎特对萨列里的意大利口音无比着迷





	Das deutsche R

 

“萨列里大师——”

 

沙龙里声音嘈杂喧闹，一声传自带着高耸假发、露出大半白花花胸脯的贵妇人的高亢娇笑在他的左耳里横冲直撞，而他的右耳同样受到身旁一串乒乒乓乓仿佛用银汤匙敲盘子一般毫无美感的钢琴声的蹂躏，他甚至不用回头就知道肯定是哪个醉鬼正坐在钢琴前瞎捣鼓，大概是为了映得周围女士的青睐。他通常对社交有着无限热爱，尤其是那些几乎夜夜在维也纳上演，同今晚毫无区别的沙龙，因为到了这个时候参加沙龙的人通常都已经醉得想不起社交礼节，顾不上矜持做作，而他同样因此总能在这个时候收到最多的恭喜和爱慕。沙龙的客人们恭喜他新歌剧大获成功，爱慕他是个真正的音乐天才，而这些醉醺醺的声音里表达出的感情在他敏感的耳朵里多半都是真的。他并非沽名钓誉、哗众取宠之人，但能看到他的音乐被人接受——哪怕是被这群头上戴着扑满香粉的假发，脸颊上用红白二色涂出小丑一般可笑妆容的人们，对他来说也是一种抚慰。他甚至发誓有那么一两次醉得彻头彻尾的罗森博格都控制不住自己对他露出笑容，虽然那笑容在半路突然变得狰狞，转瞬就成了一个恶狠狠的瞪视，他还是一个人转过身躲在长沙发后面笑弯了腰。

 

当然，还有另一个原因让他如此喜欢这个时候的沙龙，因为就在这些场寻欢作乐眼看着就要驶入茫茫黑夜，仿佛永恒崩裂下去的一刻，他总能看到那个整个维也纳让他最最喜欢的黑色身影从一片灯红酒绿的浮华中悄然掠过，像个因孤单而拖得极长的影子，又仿佛月空下轻盈游过湖面的黑天鹅，但凡有人想要伸手阻拦都会被对方轻轻避开或推到一旁，没人能碰触这个人的一片衣角，他自己也从未做到过。他注意这个身影已经有挺长一段时间了，但每当他试图在逢场作戏的调情中推开身上陌生的女孩迈着软绵绵的腿朝那个人走去，或者在追赶的过程中因沙龙一处惹人发笑的单幕剧而稍许分神，那个人就会彻底消失在人群中，仿佛黑天鹅游到湖边树丛投下的暗影之中，让人无从寻觅。他已经这样错过了好几次和对方攀谈的机会，而因这生出的沮丧甚至让他大获成功的新作品带来的喜悦都黯淡了不少。所以今天，他决定不再傻乎乎地跟在对方后面，试图和那双长腿比拼脚力，而是直接隔着半个房间唤出对方的名字。

 

然而他一开口就后悔了，因为正渐渐陷入崩坏的沙龙实在是太吵了，他的左右耳朵在噪声的蹂躏下甚至听不到自己的这声呼唤，更别提那个离他有足足十步远的人，他知道自己大概要又一次眼睁睁看着对方消失于今晚的沙龙。但是——但是他却看到在这声呼唤脱口而出的下个呼吸间，名字的主人仿佛鞋底被小石子硌了一下一般，身体微微绷直，收住脚步。他看到那个人就这样站在房间靠近出口的地方，双手背在身后，上半身朝自己的方向微微扭转过来，角度正好得以让他看清对方微微扬起的眉梢，而那个细微的动作在他眼里胜过任何漂亮女人朝他挥舞的白皙小手，让他立刻一边试图拽直自己外袍上因为在钢琴旁坐了太久而压出的皱着一边迈开大步朝门边走去。他们彼此间隔的距离并不远，只有十步的距离——好吧，对于他来说也许比十步多了那么一点点，但在他朝那个方向大步前进时他的眼睛一直紧紧盯着纹丝不动站在门口的那个人，生怕他一眨眼对方就不见了。在他最终抵达前还发生了一件糟心事：一对明显喝得酩酊大醉的小情人咯咯傻笑着从他眼前跑过，夸张的假发卷和蓬蓬裙把近在咫尺的那个身影彻底挡住了。他的心底顿时升起一阵不安——那个人不会趁这个机会溜走了吧？

 

他停下来，重重吸气，等着夸张绚烂的裙摆像是一道华而不实的面纱，被风吹过后露出后面那抹熟悉的黑色。而当他看到那个仍然站在门口毫无去意的黑色身影时，他才把这口在胸膛憋了好久的气再重重吐出来。鞋跟敲击着石料地板，他终于离那个人只有一步之遥，清晰地凝视对方又将身体朝自己的方向扭转了一个小小的角度，黑色衣摆下被长袜包裹的腿划出一个优美如连音符的弧度，然后张开他在黑色髭须下颜色浅淡的嘴唇：

 

“莫扎特。”

 

安东尼奥·萨列里有很多让莫扎特又爱又恨的地方，他在莫扎特眼中完全不逊于自己的音乐才能是其一，他那对待任何人都永远矜持冷淡的表情是其一，他无论任何事情都优雅端庄的举止同样是其一。以上所举有些让莫扎特恨得多一点，有些爱得多一点，不过他觉得此时此刻他最爱萨列里的地方莫过于他那条可爱的舌头，说着圆滑动听的意大利语长大，以至于完全无法适应相对而言更强硬的德语，尤其自己名字里那个小小的R。这并非莫扎特第一次听到萨列里叫自己的名字，但自从第一次听到这位矜持的宫廷乐师用和他完全不符的轻柔沙哑声音用舌尖弹送出自己名字里的字母R，莫扎特就打定主意自己以后耍赖也罢撒娇也好无论怎样都要多听听萨列里叫自己的名字。

 

而同样，这次萨列里嘴里可爱的R再次让莫扎特忍不住弯起嘴角，向前踏了小半步略微仰头看向面前的男人。萨列里比他高一点，但有时候鞋跟也是身高优势的好助手，而萨列里今天很显然穿了一双比平日更高的鞋子，他们现在站得极近，莫扎特仰头看向他时感觉脖子略微有些不适，可他又舍不得向后撤开符合社交礼仪的距离。萨列里大师对他这突兀而无礼的举动倒是没有什么的反应，也没有像莫扎特以为的那样自行后退。他只是微微侧头挑了挑眉毛——他的眉毛也是让莫扎特又爱又恨的地方，他还记得他们初遇时萨列里还留着一头短发，稍许遮住眉毛，所以那时他还没意识到这个男人能用自己的眉毛清晰表达出多少种细微的情绪，不过那是另一个故事了——然后莫扎特听到萨列里轻柔的声音仿佛一首交响乐篇章里最让人灵魂震颤的那个音符，屏蔽了沙龙里所有嘈杂的噪音传进他的耳朵里：

 

“您有什么事吗？”

 

莫扎特此时此刻脑子里唯一一个念头就是这句话没有R真是可惜，然后他一抬头就对上萨列里那双同样让他又爱又恨的棕色眼睛，因为对方正低头看他，浓密的黑色睫毛垂下来将眼睛的颜色掩盖得格外浓郁。他动了动喉头，不知道该说什么，因为上帝知道文字和语言对他来说要比乐符困难多了，而且老实说在萨列里站住之后他自己也不知道他找对方有什么事情了。全维也纳都知道他们从来不是什么亲密的朋友，也许都是优秀的音乐家，甚至互相尊敬倾慕对方——至少莫扎特希望如此——但他们的私交少的可怜。如果沙龙其他的客人不是醉得那么厉害的话，他们指不定已经开始对着他和萨列里窃窃私语了。所以他现在只能一边对着面前的人咧嘴傻笑一边希望自己的脑子在创作音乐之外的地方也能管点用。

 

也许莫扎特的笑容真的过于……嗯，不合礼节，片刻后他面前的萨列里轻轻咳嗽一声，垂下眼睛：“如果您没有其他事情的话，请允许我先行离开。”说完他朝莫扎特短促利落地低头示意，然后转身朝外走去。

 

“等等，萨列里！”莫扎特感觉自己的脑子正在疯狂演奏一首小步舞曲，但节拍乱得一塌糊涂，比他喝醉了之后躺在琴凳上用手反弹钢琴还要糟糕，而在这样疯狂混乱的思绪之下他唯一能够作出的动作则是抬起手一把揪住了萨列里黑外套长长的下摆。

 

如果刚才莫扎特叫住萨列里的时候他的动作像是踩到了一块小石头，那么现在他的举动和半夜不点蜡烛就在屋子里乱逛而撞到小脚趾没什么区别。甚至仅仅通过外套布料他都能感觉到萨列里先是猛地颤抖了一下，然后极其僵硬地停滞在原地，而他的姿势如果轮到莫扎特来形容的话，大概比较像黑天鹅准备昂首游开的时候突然被人拔了一根屁股上的毛。也不知道是谁突然把沙龙的窗户打开了一扇，维也纳冰冷的夜风吹到莫扎特的脖子里让他立刻打了个哆嗦，下意识把手里柔软昂贵的面料揪得更紧了。在最开始的几个呼吸间萨列里并没有动，他大概在等莫扎特主动放手，或者担心他们会闹出更大的笑话，但莫扎特正在一边惶恐一边努力憋笑，根本顾不上这些。于是又过了片刻，萨列里朝后挪了挪自己的鞋跟，返回到之前和莫扎特挨得极近的距离，然后他再次转过身来，但已经和第一次的优雅矜持完全不同——不，莫扎特饶有兴致地注视着萨列里在今天晚上出现在自己视线范围内头一回失掉了他那高雅的理解和冷淡的态度，他居高临下几乎凑到莫扎特的面前，用咬牙切齿的耳语对他小声说道：

 

“我劝您立即放手！”

 

也许是萨列里在说出这句话的时候眼睛太亮，呼吸太热，声音太沙哑，莫扎特不由自主松开手指，而那柔软面料水般从指间滑走的触觉甚至让他有些心生枉然。这是他自从认识萨列里以来和这个人最亲密的接触，一块被攥在手心里的衣料而已。在他放开手后萨列里满意地点了点头，向后退了半步的同时飞快地整理了一下自己的仪表，确认没有大碍后才站定，又变回了莫扎特熟悉的那个萨列里大师，刚才那鲜活得让莫扎特心跳加快的人仿佛只是个因沙龙里空气太热而陡生的错觉。两个人又恢复了之前的对视，只不过少了莫扎特的傻笑，多了萨列里的眉头紧蹙。身着黑衣的乐师皱眉看了莫扎特片刻，说出今晚第四句话：

 

“莫扎特，您找我究竟有什么事？”

 

莫扎特悄悄在手心里用指甲又划了一条竖线，然后咧嘴笑了笑：“其实没什么，只不过最近鲜少在沙龙见到您，突然想和您谈几句而已。”事实上莫扎特光这个星期已经见过萨列里两次了，但鉴于对方从来没发现过他，他觉得还是这样措辞比较妥当。这句话说完后他看到萨列里的眉头皱得更紧了一些，仿佛这句话深深冒犯了他一样。正当莫扎特绞尽脑汁思考自己到底哪里说得不妥，他突然听到萨列里叹了口气：“我现在有点疲惫，莫扎特，所以准备回家了。”

 

莫扎特点点头。“我理解，那么我在此祝您晚安。”足够了，他今天已经听到萨列里连着叫了他三次，甚至比上个月加起来还要多，他该感到知足——

 

“不过，您看起来也有些面色苍白。您需要回家的马车吗？”

 

莫扎特的头刷地扬了起来，速度之快以至于他耳边那缕自从成年以来就一直放任不管任凭生长的头发甚至在空气里扬了起来。他的脑子里还在杂乱无章地演奏那首小步舞曲，所以他担心自己的耳朵是不是出了问题，但眼前的萨列里仍然在，没有消失不见，而他甚至朝莫扎特微微抬起右手，做了个邀请的动作。莫扎特缓缓张开嘴，却没能发出任何声音，半晌觉得自己的表情大概傻得可以又啪嗒把嘴巴闭上了。可是尽管如此萨列里仍然在，邀请仍然在。

 

如果他们并非身处这间社会名流云集的沙龙，莫扎特大概会一把拉过萨列里的手就往外蹦蹦跳跳地走，但萨列里的表情让他克制住了自己的冲动，他只是学着对方的样子短促而矜持地点头，萨列里满意颔首，然后他们迈着不紧不慢的步子肩并肩朝外走，看起来十足是著名音乐家该有的模样。片刻后莫扎特终于坐上萨列里的专属马车，而他好不容易才控制住的兴奋劲儿像是他创作音乐时倾泻而出的乐符一样立刻炸裂开来。他甚至没意识到自己现在的举动大概像是第一次离家长途旅行的小孩子，一个劲在车厢里扭来扭曲，一会扯一扯厚重的深紫色窗帘，一会摸一摸座位上柔软的靠垫，一会盯着车厢内部的装潢纹饰看不停，而绅士如萨列里自然当做什么都没看到，只是低声嘱咐车夫先绕道驶向莫扎特的住所。

 

马蹄声在维也纳夜里空荡荡的街道上响起，莫扎特最开始的兴奋劲儿也终于过去了一点，在萨列里对面的座位上安静下来，开始琢磨着能不能用马蹄敲击石板路的节奏写点什么，因为这大概是他几个月以来听到的最动听的声音。他，在， ** _萨列里_** 的马车上。上帝啊。

 

于是当他回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经沉默了有段时间了，而在这段时间里萨列里一直沉默地盯着他看——或者习惯性注视前方，莫扎特还没自大到认为萨列里会处于任何原因一直盯着他看。当他们视线交错时莫扎特习惯性咧嘴笑，而他的眼角余光敏锐捕捉到萨列里似乎在整理黑色外套下的白色衬衣袖口，于是他的笑容更真挚了一些。他不知道萨列里自己有没有察觉到，但莫扎特老早就发现萨列里有很多非常细微的小动作，完美弥补他脸上常年欠缺的各种表情，如果能读懂这些小动作，那么萨列里藏在冷冰冰外壳下的情绪也就一目了然了。这对于莫扎特来说还是一项未完成的工作，目前他只读懂了寥寥几种，像是萨列里每次紧张的时候就会不由自主拽袖子边，无论他的衣着仪表已经有多么整洁；其余的动作像是萨列里经常在聆听莫扎特的创作时默默捂住身体一侧，恰好是外套内衬口袋的位置，这个动作对于莫扎特来说仍然是个未解之谜。不过，能知道萨列里此刻和他一样紧张对于莫扎特来说已经足够了。

 

“我没想到您竟然如此好心，愿意用自己的马车送我回家。”又沉默了片刻后，莫扎特决定放眼前这位莫名好心的音乐大师一马，主动缓解气氛。而对于他这句话萨列里又以一个优雅而短促的颔首回答：“并非好心，莫扎特先生，只是尽我所能。”

 

第四次了。莫扎特忍不住又用指甲在手心划了一条竖线。今天是什么日子来着——无论如何绝对是他的幸运日。萨列里尽然在短短一天里叫了他四次名字，他竟然有幸接连四次听到萨列里那条可爱的意大利舌头发出的弹舌R。这种幸福感仿佛干渴的冬日清晨大口饮下温热的蜂蜜水，让他整个人从头到脚趾都暖意融融，脸上的笑容越来越灿烂。他甚至开始和自己打赌，萨列里能忍受自己这副傻乎乎的表情多久，不过很快车厢对面面无表情的意大利人就咳嗽了一声，低声问：“抱歉，有什么好笑的地方吗？”

 

如果单纯听到萨列里这句话，莫扎特说不定会以为他生气了，但现在他们正面对面坐着，萨列里的一举一动都被莫扎特尽收眼底，所以：仍然在扯袖子的手指，微微皱起来的眉头，比平日更高频率翕动的睫毛——嗯，萨列里没生气，他大概只是很好奇，又不好意思让莫扎特看出来这份心情。莫扎特在心里又笑了一会，然后开始认真思考自己要不要把这件事告诉对方。在他看来让萨列里知道自己无比迷恋他的意大利口音有利有弊，一旦搞不好萨列里大概再也不会主动开口叫他的名字了；但是，如果——

 

啊，管他的。

 

“我必须向您坦白，萨列里大师，您的意大利口音真的迷人极了。”莫扎特停顿了片刻，仔细观察萨列里的表情，生怕自己惹到这位矜持的音乐大师，下一秒就被扔出马车，但萨列里仍然保持刚才的表情看向他，唯一变化的不过是皱起来的眉头开始有向上挑起的趋势了。这是个好兆头，于是莫扎特决定乘胜追击：“我是指您每次叫我的名字的时候那个R上的弹舌音，我从来没听过任何人向您这样念我的名字。”

 

挑眉的动作停了下来，让莫扎特心里闪过一阵不安。面前萨列里正紧紧抿着嘴唇死命盯着他，过了好久才声音沙哑地回答：“我的德语并不好，这个不用您说我知道。”

 

“不不，我不是这个意思！”莫扎特立刻慌乱地解释起来，恨不得自己多张了一张嘴：“我很喜欢您念我名字的方式，非常——独特，好的那种独特，独一无二那种。所以我很喜欢听您叫我的名字。”

 

正对面一身黑漆漆的意大利人仍然在皱眉看着他，似乎想搞明白莫扎特的脑壳下面究竟在想些什么乱七八糟的东西，但他们对视片刻后萨列里叹了口气，嘴角扭曲成一个莫扎特从未见过的笑容，带点苦涩和嘲讽，在他眼里完全不适合这位音乐大师。“你们该死的语言和该死的R。”他声音仍然轻柔，但在说“该死的”这个词的时候语气却很强硬，几乎是很标准的德语了。这让莫扎特轻声笑起来：

 

“您的德语已经很好了。”他用一只手飞快捂了捂胸口，像是在做某种以名誉起誓的保证，“再说了您的口音真的很迷人，无论您有没有掌握R的发音。”

 

“我知道我一直都把您的名字念错了，您名字里的这个R——甚至还有罗森博格名字里的那个R，我一直都搞不懂。”

 

虽然不太乐意在这个时候提到那个宫廷小丑，但莫扎特还是笑眯眯地回答萨列里：“事实上，萨列里大师，我和罗森博格名字里的R并不是一个念法。您用弹舌音也好其他方式也好，念他的名字没有任何问题，不过如果您想知道的话，正确的念法是在喉头这边摩擦一下，震颤一下您的小舌。但我的名字里的R其实并不需要您那么努力地发音，只是个跟在A后面很轻柔的变化，就像……就像‘请求（bitte）’最后那个轻柔的E。”

 

他一口气说完这么多，抬眼看着萨列里。意大利人并没立刻回答，但在这一刻莫扎特能看到萨列里的眼睛又亮了起来，甚至比刚才在沙龙门口愤怒地瞪着他时还要亮。莫扎特不知道自己究竟做了什么以至于让萨列里露出这样的眼神，但他决定继续下去：“所以，您再来试试德语的R？如果您允许的话，我可以给你列几个用来练习的词。”

 

萨列里抿紧嘴巴，过了好久才点点头。莫扎特又忍不住轻笑起来：“您别这么紧张嘛。来，您先试试能不能发出‘红色（rot）’这个词。”说完这句话他看到萨列里的嘴巴抿得更紧了，眉头紧紧皱在一起，甚至深吸了一口气。看到他的样子莫扎特也忍不住屏息凝神等待那个属于意大利人的R音，但半晌萨列里仍然紧闭着嘴，而在他一向有些苍白的颧骨上渐渐泛起一丝红色。莫扎特不知道他究竟是因为憋气太久还是因为不好意思而脸红，但他愿意为萨列里脸上这片灿烂的颜色写一百首一千首协奏曲，交响曲和小夜曲——或者歌剧，所有的咏叹调都用来形容萨列里颧骨上的这一抹红。

 

“——我做不到。”意大利的音乐大师最终红着脸这样说，声音沙哑柔软，长睫毛垂在眼睛上，莫扎特几乎要伸出手去碰触他的脸颊，但他的理智在最后一刻被萨列里的声音唤醒。“实话告诉您，我早就意识到自己永远也没法掌握您的母语这一事实，所以无论是这些发音，还是用德语写歌剧，我这辈子也不可能做到——至少做得像您这样好。”

 

“萨列里大师，请您千万别这么说！”听到萨列里声音里浓重的失落，莫扎特在回答的时候几乎要从座位上跳起来，然后降落在萨列里的身旁，用一个拥抱告诉对方自己的话有多真挚，“就像有人也许听不惯您的德语发音，的确有人会不喜欢您的德语歌剧，但是——同样有人深深爱着您的口音，您的歌剧，您所创造的一切。请您千万不要这么怀疑自己。”

 

在他又急又快说着这些的时候萨列里一直在用他那双形状完美的棕色眼睛注视着莫扎特。现在没了刘海的遮挡，莫扎特更加惊叹于萨列里的眼睛有多美丽，并且，有多热情。莫扎特从没有过机会像现在这样近距离凝视萨列里的眼睛，细细研究那总是被长睫毛和眼睑藏起来的两块宝石里能够折射出多少复杂的情感。萨列里的眼睛现在看起来——仿佛有两团火在里面燃烧，燃过整片波光粼粼的湖面，黑天鹅展翼飞入闪烁着星光的天幕，深黑的尾羽仍然优美地划过夜空——萨列里的眼睛是这些一切，却又不仅仅只有这些，还有更多，更多，更多，多到莫扎特没法用语言来形容，而他的手颤抖着想要碰触钢琴黑白的琴键，或者抓起一根羽毛笔在羊皮纸上留下最美丽的乐章。可是他浑身颤抖却无法动弹，因为萨列里仍然在看着他，用目光将他紧紧锁在原地，迟迟不愿撤去施加在他身上的咒语。

 

他僵坐在座位上不知道过了多久，久到时间甚至已经没有了概念和意义，萨列里终于垂下眼帘，用长睫毛再次遮去他的眼睛，顺手把莫扎特的灵魂送回原本该在的地方。

 

“谢谢您……莫扎特。”仿佛在很远的地方传来一声这样的低语，仍然带着莫扎特最爱的意大利口音，舌尖甚至炫技一般在口腔里打了个转才落到最后那个小小的T上。而当他醒过来时对面的人又变回了那个优雅矜持的萨列里大师，微微侧头看着他，甚至连袖子都不扯了。

 

“那么我祝您晚安。”一个短促的颔首后车顶传来车夫移动的声音，紧接着马车门被人从外面打开，莫扎特头晕目眩地发现他竟然已经到家了。

 

***

 

他们在那之后又过了整整十天才又见了一面，仍然是在一场灯红酒绿衣香鬓影的沙龙，隔着空气里的香氛味和背景里嘈杂的音乐声，他们随着人群不约而同朝房间中心缓缓移动，直到彼此间只剩下一步的距离。

 

夸张的鞠躬，内敛的颔首，一切仿佛从未有过任何变化，却又这样全然不同。

 

“萨列里大师。”

 

“……沃尔夫冈。”

 

听着那个低沉悦耳的声音头一次念出自己的教名，莫扎特再也忍不住猛地抬起上半身，朝对面的男人露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。

 

“萨列里大师，您知道用您的意大利口音念出我教名里那个L的时候有多动人吗？”


End file.
